The Rom Adventure
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Rom goes on an adventure to see what its like... Thing is, she'll meet so many different people who have all kinds of different opinions... Will she come back to Lowee a better candidate? Or someone off the rails? Find out in, "The Rom Adventure"! Rated T because of swearing and some situations.


The Rom Adventure.

Chapter 1 - Leaving Lowee and the Unknown Incident.

* * *

Rom hadn't considered it before...Had she?

She was bored.

Ever so bored.

So what better way then to go out? Have an adventure? Spend some time on her own for a change? She was almost always with Ram and within the watchful eye of Blanc so... She had to get out for once.

It would be...A Nepmass adventure!

Wait... She'd need Miss Neptune for that...Putting a finger to her lip she then decided what she was going to do: A Rommass!

No...Just no. She shook her head. That sounded wrong.

Rom got dressed and headed out of the Lowee Basilicom.

Rom started to hum a tune she had heard on the Radio awhile ago. Yes... Even in the advanced Lowee there were Radio's...Meh... It was Ram's idea!

Tapping her foot as she waited for a carriage, eventually one turned up with the driver looking at her with a surprised look. "Where...Do you wanna go?"

Rom thought for a second then handed a pouch to him. "As far North as you can take me!"

The driver was a little bit nervous of this, this was one of the CPU Candidates and... If Lady White Heart heard...She'd tear him apart! But...But maybe if he kept an eye on her... Then it'd be okay? He looked into the pouch and gulped; Seventeen Purple Crystals! These were worth A TON of money!

"As...As you wish Ma'lady."

Rom smiled and settled into the carriage's leather bound interior, tracing her hand across the glass windows. "Did you just get this carriage thing?"

The driver nodded. "Yes Ma' Lady. It's a new one."

Rom blinked and then looked to the driver. "What happened to the last one?"

"Lady Purple Heart blew it up...By accident."

Rom giggled. "She can be crazy sometimes...I'm just gonna get some sleep."

The driver nodded again. "Go for it."

A few hours later the carriage stopped but Rom had no knowledge, instead the driver had been captured by ASIC and Rom was taken away under the cover of darkness...Somewhere else.

Rom slowly woke up in a small room with a little lamp to the right on a small shackled desk. "Where...Where is here?"

Rom looked around several times, then gulped. "Oh Goddess...Did I get captured or something?"

Rom walked to the door in the room and opened it - With her small hands she grasped the handle as she shut the door again. Turning and leaning against the door she trembled.

She was on her own.

Far away from Ram or Blanc... Her sisters.

Blanc would be furious if she learned Rom had escaped under the cover of the morning dew/Sun...

Which would lead to some kind of punishment - And knowing Blanc it would involve a frozen room.

For several days...

Rom sniffed.

"I ran off..." She felt bad for running away but... A bit excited... Could this be the start of a great adventure!? Hell yeah! Wait... That was normally Ram's reaction...

Rom breathed in and turned back around, opening the door and heading out of the room. She navigated the corridors and hallways until she found another door which led to a forest, it was dark outside though...

What lay beyond? Who knew...

But judging from the growling stomach she had... She had to find food soon.

The weather outside didn't look nice either... Circling clouds and thundering noises... It was enough to send poor Rom mad. But, thankfully she didn't have to wait long to make up her mind - She raced out of the building she had been in and raced into the night...Not realising that her hat was long since gone. She only had her dress... And that was dirty. Whoever had handled her had certainly...

She shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. Not now anyway.

'Blanc...' Rom thought as she imagined Blanc running through the Basilicom to try and find her... But thing was, she was... Where was she again?

'Oh for fucks sake...' Rom gasped. She actually swore while being in a completely unknown area! Was she-

"Ehehehehehe, you candidates are certainly funny!"

Rom spun on her heel and looked up - There were a pair of Hazel/Green eyes staring back at her from a massive oak tree that stood almost as a centerpiece in the forest she had gotten to.

"Who...Are you?"

The being stood on the tree branch and jumped - Landing in a small clean position in front of Rom. It was a girl... That Rom was 99% sure off. But thing was, was she friendly? Or was she...Foe?

"My name is Emily. And no, I am not against you. I am here to help. Here, you look cold and hungry."

Emily turned around and she looked like she was using her magic to make the area warmer... Which Rom appreciated. Emily turned back to Rom and handed her a small crepe' which Rom almost devoward in seconds.

Emily giggled. Her Dark green hair bouncing the hazel-green eyes in tandem. "You're very funny. Now... Tell me, what brings you out this far?"

Rom bit her lower lip. If this Emily person could read her mind she had better not give her anything further to read... "I...Uhhh... I dunno where I am. But all I do know, is that I want to have an adventure..."

Emily smiled at her. "Excellent! Then you can join me and my friend Alexander! We're just having an adventure to! We're not apart of anything bad either, just so you know!" Emily winked at her.

Despite herself Rom giggled. She didn't 100% know if she could trust Emily and the person approaching them but... She would try. After all, not EVERYONE was evil like ASIC right?

Right?

* * *

Rather then saying, "To Be Continued..." All I will say is - Chapter 2 will come when I can think of it, okay? ;)

Standby...


End file.
